European patent application No. 51,466, published May 12, 1982, discloses compounds of the formula ##STR1## where W is a substituted benzyl; Z is CH or N; X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, or Cl; and Y is CH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NH.sub.2, NHCH.sub.3, or N(CH.sub.3).sub.2. The compounds are disclosed to have pre- and post-emergent herbicidal activity and to be useful as plant growth regulators.
European patent application No. 71,441, published Feb. 9, 1983, discloses compounds of the formula ##STR2## where Z is CH or N; X is CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3 ; Y is Cl, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NH.sub.2, NHCH.sub.3, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2, or ##STR3## and L is ##STR4## where R.sub.1 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; R.sub.2 is H or CH.sub.3, R.sub.5 is H, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, Cl, Br, NO.sub.2, CO.sub.2 R.sub.7, SO.sub.2 R.sub.8, OSO.sub.2 R.sub.9, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.10 R.sub.11 ; R.sub.6 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; R.sub.6 ' is H or CH.sub.3 ; Q is O, S, or SO.sub.2 ; and Q.sub.1 is CR.sub.3 R.sub.4 or O.
Utility as a pre- or post-emergent herbicide and as a plant growth regulant is disclosed.
European patent application No. 79,683, published May 25, 1983, discloses compounds, useful as herbicides or plant growth regulants, of the formula ##STR5## where Z is CH or N; X and Y are as in European application No. 51,466 (described above) and J is ##STR6## Q is O, S or SO.sub.2 ; R is H or CH.sub.3 ;
R.sub.1 is H, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, Cl, Br, CO.sub.2 R.sub.5, SO.sub.2 R.sub.6, OSO.sub.2 R.sub.7 or SO.sub.2 NR.sub.8 R.sub.9 ; PA1 R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are independently H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.4 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.5 C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, CH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Cl; PA1 R.sub.6 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.7 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl or CF.sub.3 ; and PA1 R.sub.8 and R.sub.9 are independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl. PA1 Q is CH.sub.2 or O; PA1 Q.sub.1 is O, S or SO.sub.2 ; PA1 Q.sub.2 is O or S; PA1 R is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.1 is H, F, Cl, Br, CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.2 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.3 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.4 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.5 is H, CH.sub.3 or C.sub.2 H.sub.5 ; PA1 R.sub.6 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.7 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.8 is F, Cl, Br, OCH.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, SO.sub.2 N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 or OSO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.9 is H, OH, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkynyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkoxy, phenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, C.sub.4 -C.sub.7 cycloalkylalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkylcarbonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkoxycarbonyl, benzyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 haloalkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 haloalkynyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkylcarbonylalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkoxycarbonylalkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 cyanoalkyl; PA1 A is ##STR9## X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, Cl, Br, OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 or OCF.sub.2 H; Y is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, CH.sub.2 F, cyclopropyl, C.tbd.CH, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NH.sub.2, NHCH.sub.3, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 F, CF.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 C.tbd.CH, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CR(OCH.sub.3).sub.2, ##STR10## CR(OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3).sub.2 or OCF.sub.2 H; Z is CH or N; PA1 X.sub.1 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 or OCF.sub.2 H; PA1 Y.sub.1 is O or CH.sub.2 ; PA1 X.sub.2 is CH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5 or CH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; PA1 Y.sub.2 is OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, SCH.sub.3, SC.sub.2 H.sub.5, OCF.sub.2 H, SCF.sub.2 H, CH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA1 X.sub.3 is CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3 ; and PA1 Y.sub.3 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 (1) when X is Cl or Br, then Z is CH and Y is OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, NHCH.sub.3, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 or OCF.sub.2 H; and PA1 (2) when X or Y is OCF.sub.2 H, then Z is CH. PA1 (1) Compounds in which A is A-1. PA1 (2) Compounds of the scope of (1) where Y is CH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 F or CF.sub.3 ; and L is CH.sub.2. PA1 (3) Compounds of the scope of (2) where J is J.sub.1, J.sub.3, J.sub.7, J.sub.8, J.sub.15 or J.sub.16. PA1 (4) Compounds of the scope of (3) where R is H; R.sub.1 is H; and X is CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3. PA1 J is J.sub.1, J.sub.2, J.sub.3, J.sub.13, J.sub.14, J.sub.15, J.sub.16, J.sub.20, or J.sub.21 ; PA1 L is --CH.sub.2 --; and PA1 when J is J.sub.15 or J.sub.16, Q.sub.1 is SO.sub.2. PA1 J is other than J.sub.2, J.sub.5, J.sub.6, J.sub.10 or J.sub.11 ; and PA1 L is --CH.sub.2 --. PA1 J is J.sub.7, J.sub.8, J.sub.9, J.sub.12, J.sub.17, J.sub.18, J.sub.19, J.sub.20 and J.sub.21 ; PA1 L is --CH.sub.2 --; PA1 R.sub.1 is H, F, Cl, Br or OCH.sub.3 ; and PA1 when J is J.sub.8 or J.sub.12, R.sub.3 is H, and PA1 when J is J.sub.17, R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 are H. PA1 J is other than J.sub.5, J.sub.6, J.sub.10 or J.sub.11 ; and PA1 L is --CH.sub.2 --.